Simplify the following expression: ${-1-8(4n+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 {-8(}\gray{4n+2}{)} $ $ -1 {-32n-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -32n {-1 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -32n {-17}$ The simplified expression is $-32n-17$